Cocktail Bar Versão em Português
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Um bar na Austrália, um homem bêbado e dois corações solitários. Como a história termina? SANA, MA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens nao me pertencem.

Romance/Pré -Ilha

Censura: M

Sinopse: Um bar na Austrália, um homem bêbado e dois cora _çõ_ es solitários. Como a história termina?

Coquetel Bar

Capítulo 1

Sidney, Austrália

Antes do acidente

Ela o observou beber outro gole de vodka direto da garrafa. O fígado dele já deveria estar bem estragado àquela altura considerando a quantidade de álcool que ele vinha consumindo. Isso provavelmente significava que ele já n _ã_ o sentia os efeitos do veneno que o estava matando aos poucos.

Depois de duas semanas na Austrália Ana-Lucia pensava o que ela ainda estava fazendo lá. Parecia uma boa idea no come _ç_ o, mas agora ela se arrependia. Quando conheceu o charmoso cirurgi _ã_ o no aeroporto internacional de LA, ele ofereceu-lhe a perfeita solu _çã_ o para escapar de seus problemas viajando para a Austrália com ele. Naquele dia, Ana-Lucia só queria fugir de tudo e de todos. Foi muito fácil aceitar a oferta dele de trabalhar como sua guarda-costas e acompanhá -lo até a Austrália. Além de pagar pelas despesas de viagem dela, ele também lhe prometera um excelente pagamento quando eles chegassem ao seu destino. Ent _ã_ o por que n _ã_ o ir com ele?

Ela sentiu que n _ã_ o tinha nada a perder. Desde que ela tinha pedido demiss _ã_ o da polícia, Ana se isolara do resto do mundo. Ela n _ã_ o falara com sua própria m _ã_ e durante incontáveis semanas. Ela passara os dias sozinha em seu apartamento zapeando os canais de TV.

Quando ela finalmente se permitia dormir, ela tinha pesadelos sobre o assassinato que tinha cometido por vingan _ç_ a. Ana também tinha pesadelos sobre seu filho que nunca nascera. Ela ouvia o bebê chorar e tentava encontrá -lo, mas nunca conseguia. Ana sempre acordava em pânico, suando, com dificuldade de respirar e chorando.

Todo dia era a mesma coisa. A vida dela era vazia e depressiva. Ela se perguntava se ainda tinha uma vida de verdade. No entanto, estar na Austrália com esse homem n _ã_ o era melhor do que ter seus pesadelos sozinha em seu apartamento em Los Angeles. Pelo amor de Deus, ela nem sabia o nome verdadeiro dele! E ele n _ão_ sabia o nome verdadeiro dela também. Isso era uma loucura. Ela se sentia t _ã_ o cansada. O dia estava apenas come _ç_ ando novamente em Sidney e Ana n _ã_ o havia dormido ainda. Tom a tinha acordado no meio da noite dizendo que precisava de seus servi _ç_ os como guarda-costas. Finalmente, seu primeiro dia de trabalho em duas longas semanas.

Ela se perguntava se ele tinha decidido colocá -la para trabalhar depois de ter se comportado como um idiota naquela noite quando ele a agarrou e a beijou no bar do hotel insistindo que eles eram almas gêmeas. Ana-Lucia sentiu-se t _ã_ o estúpida estando lá com ele. Ela estava enojada com o comportamento de Tom. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era beber até morrer. Ana o tinha deixado sozinho no bar e retornado ao seu quarto mas ele veio bater na sua porta algumas horas depois na mesma noite.

Tom ficou dizendo que ela era sua guarda-costas e que ele precisava que ela estivesse com ele. Mas Ana n _ã_ o pensou que os seus servi _ç_ os se resumiriam a dirigir um bêbado de volta para a casa todas as noites. Entretanto naquela noite, eles n _ã_ o foram à um bar. Tom deu a Ana o endere _ç_ o de uma residência nos subúrbios de Sidney. Assim que eles chegaram, Tom foi até a casa e come _ç_ ou a conversar com uma mulher loira que veio atender a porta.

Tom e a mulher de repente come _ç_ aram a gritar um com o outro no meio da chuva. As coisas estavam ficando feias entre eles e Ana finalmente teve que sair do carro e apartá -los. Ela arrastou Tom de volta para o carro e eles deixaram a vizinhan _ç_ a. Agora Ana apenas dirigia ao redor da cidade. Suas roupas estavam ensopadas por causa da chuva. Ela se sentia desconfortável de tantas maneiras. À medida em que dirigia o carro, Ana observava Tom bebendo mais vodka.

\- Precisamos da porra de uma música aqui!- Tom falou. Seus dedos trêmulos ligaram o rádio dentro do carro mas Ana-Lucia n _ã_ o prestou nenhuma atencao à música que estava tocando.

\- Quem era ela?- Ana perguntou enquanto tentava entender o que eles foram fazer naquela casa.

\- De quem você tá falando?-Tom indagou enquanto ele bebia outro gole de sua preciosa garrafa.

\- Daquela mulher!- Ana respondeu de volta quase gritando sentindo-se impaciente pela resposta.

\- Ela... é uma longa história, Sara.- Tom disse finalmente.

Ana-Lucia estava aborrecida. Se ela queria terminar com aquela situa _çã_ o rídicula ent _ã_ o ela deveria pelo menos dizer a ele seu nome verdadeiro: - É Ana-Lucia. Meu nome é Ana-Lucia.

Ele olhou para ela e respondeu, teimosamente:

\- Bom, eu continuo sendo Tom.- ele estava sendo obstinado, se recusando a dizer à ela a verdade. Ele estava horrível.

\- Você é patético! É isso que voce é!- Ana disse, se recusando a continuar jogando aquele jogo com ele.

\- Pode apostar seu lindo traseiro que eu sou!- Tom concordou. Era óbvio que ele n _ã_ o se importava com ele mesmo ou com as perguntas que ela lhe fazia.

Ana-Lucia dirigiu para o acostamento de repente e ent _ã_ o parou o carro. Ela desligou o motor e deu a ele um olhar muito sério. Ela o olhou nos olhos e perguntou a ele, esperando que ele fosse honesto dessa vez: - Por que estamos aqui?

O rosto de Tom estava triste e pálido quando ele respondeu:

\- Estou aqui porque n _ã_ o consigo me desculpar com o meu filho.- ele fez uma pausa e em seguida continuou: - Ele tentou me ajudar...e eu o agradeci colocando-o pra fora da minha vida! Eu o agradeci odiando-o.

Ana refletiu sobre a resposta dele porque ela se sentia da mesma maneira em rela _çã_ o à sua m _ã_ e. Teresa tentou ajudá -la, mas Ana rejeitou sua ajuda e a agradeceu colocando-a para fora de sua vida e fugindo para a Austrália com um desconhecido.

\- Você veio aqui pela mesma raz _ã_ o que eu, menina. Você fugiu.- Tom continuou. Ana ouviu atentamente. Ele estava certo, mas isso n _ã_ o significava que eles n _ã_ o podiam retornar aos Estados Unidos e tentar consertar as coisas.

Tom reconheceu o local aonde eles tinham parado. Havia um bar que ele já tinha estado do outro lado da rua. O bar se chamava Coquetel. Se o destino estava pregando-lhe uma pe _ç_ a, ent _ã_ o era uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto.

\- Olha só o que o destino nos reservou.- Tom anunciou de repente.O humor dele mudou de miserável para animado num piscar de olhos. Ana seguiu o olhar dele e olhou pela janela do carro notando o sinal em neon vermelho que dizia Coquetel Bar.

\- Vamos!- Tom sugeriu a ela. – Vamos tomar um drinque e ser patéticos juntos. O que você me diz?

Ana-Lucia n _ã_ o pensou duas vezes quando lhe deu sua resposta: - N _ã_ o!

Ela olhou profundamente nos olhos de Tom com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios quando ela disse novamente: - N _ã_ o!

\- É sua escolha!- ele disse numa voz resignada enquanto abria a porta do carro e saía. Mas naquele exato momento um homem andava perto da porta do carro e ficou zangado quando Tom abriu a porta e bateu nele.

\- Ei, tô andando aqui, ô imbecil!- o homem gritou, mas continuou seu caminho.

Tom finalmente se afastou do carro.

\- Espere!- Ana-Lucia gritou em desespero. Ela tinha que tentar impedi-lo de cometer aquele erro. Tom voltou-se paa ouvir o que ela dizia. Ele podia sentir o desespero em sua voz. – N _ã_ o vai!- ela implorou. – Vamos embora de Sidney! Vamos voltar!

\- Eu nunca vou voltar.-Tom respondeu, conformado. Ana pôde sentir o quanto ele se sentia deseperan _ç_ ado. Aquela era sua palavra final.

\- Vejo voce por aí, menina.- disse ele antes de caminhar em dire _çã_ o ao bar.

Ana o observou se afastar como se ele estivesse andando em câmera lenta. Uma vez que a porta de entrada do bar se fechou atrás dele, ela suspirou frustrada, ligou o motor do carro e dirigiu de volta para o hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As coisas n _ã_ o precisavam terminar daquela maneira. Já tinham passado algumas horas desde que ela tinha deixado Tom. Naquele momento ele estariaa se embebando no bar até cair no ch _ã_ o. Desde ent _ã_ o Ana tinha tomado banho, trocado de roupa e comido uma refei _çã_ o leve. Ela tinha pensado em pegar o dinheiro que Tom tinha lhe deixado e ir para o aeroporto. Ela compraria sua passagem de volta e viajaria no próximo voo disponível para LA.

No entanto, sua consciência n _ã_ o a deixou em paz. Sua consciência dizia à ela que tinha de tentar salvar a vida do pobre Tom mais uma vez antes que ela deixasse a Austrália. Se ela pudesse ao menos descobrir o nome verdadeiro dele poderia contactar seu filho e pedir ajuda mas ela n _ã_ o tinha absolutamente nenhuma informa _çã_ o. Nada!

Ana tentou conseguir alguma informa _çã_ o com o gerente do hotel, mas este reiterou que Tom n _ã_ o revelaria sua verdadeira identidade à ninguém, nem para sua acompanhante. Ela insitiu mas o gerente continuou firme em sua decis _ã_ o. Ela checou o relógio no criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama no quarto de hotel. Já eram quase duas da manh _ã._

Ela suspirou. Ela sabia exatamente aonde Tom ainda podia estar. Se ela retornasse aos Estados Unidos sem ter tentado pelo menos uma última vez fazer contato com ele, n _ã_ o se perdoaria. Ela ent _ã_ o decidiu voltar ao bar e fazer um último esfor _ç_ o em convencê -lo a voltar para o hotel com ela.

Ana revirou sua bagagem e retirou uma blusa vermelha de mangas compridas com um decote ousado. Ela colocou a blusa e a cobriu com uma jaqueta de couro preta. O clima lá fora estava friozinho devido à chuva que caíra previamente. Ana ent _ã_ o foi para a frente do espelho e colocou uma maquiagem leve. Pensou que fazendo isso se sentiria um pouco mais humana. Disfar _ç_ ou as olheiras de cansa _ç_ o e aumentou a intensidade de seu olhar com lápis e rímel preto. Por fim colocou um batom cor mocha e aplicou um pouco de blush. Ela completou o visual com uma saia e botas pretas. Finalmente tentou domar alguns cachos escuros de seus cabelos com um spray e os deixou soltos.

Ela se olhou no espelho novamente e riu de si mesma. Se Tom a visse vestida daquele jeito ele provavelmente pensaria que ela estava tentando seduzi-lo. Mas n _ã_ o era nada disso. Ana só queria se sentir melhor consigo mesma pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ela esperava convencer seu amigo Tom a retornar ao hotel e tomar um café para curar sua bebedeira. Daí eles poderiam conversar sobre retornar para casa juntos e terminar com aquela loucura.

Ana pegou sua bolsa nova que tinha trazido de LA e nunca tinha tido oportunidade de usar até ent _ã_ o. Alguns minutos depois ela chegou ao Coquetel Bar. Ela estacionou próximo à entrada. Come _ç_ ou a chover novamente e ela teve que correr para dentro para evitar se molhar.

O bar estava escuro com apenas algumas luzes fracas iluminando o ambiente. Havia um grupo de homens bebendo e falando alto numa mesa no canto. Eles ficaram empoldos quando viram Ana-Lucia entrar no bar. Alguns dos homens come _ça_ ram a falar bobagens para ela.

\- Ei gatinha, por que você n _ã_ o vem sentar com a gente?- um homem gordo e barbudo gritou quando ela passou fazendo um gesto para que ela viesse sentar em seu colo. Ana apenas o ignorou.

\- Eu te pago um drinque, gostosa!- Ana ouviu outro homem dizer.- ele era sujo e assustador e a despia com os olhos.

\- Olha essa bunda!- disse outro.

Ana revirou os olhos e decidiu apenas ignorar todos eles. Ela só precisava encontrar Tom e dar o fora daquele lugar. Ela só esperava que quando o encontrasse que ele estivesse sóbrio o bastante para se lembrar de quem ela era.

\- Ei, ei!- os homens continuavam chamando-a, mas Ana n _ã_ o os ouvia mais. Sua aten _çã_ o estava focada em encontrar Tom, seu amigo patético. Mas ela n _ã_ o o via em lugar nenhum. Ele n _ã_ o estava bebendo em uma mesa e nem no balc _ã_ o do bar. Talvez tivesse ido ao banheiro. Talvez alguém no bar o tivesse visto e poderia dizer a ela aonde ele tinha ido.

Ana-Lucia se aproximou do balc _ã_ o preparada para perguntar ao bartender sobre Tom quando ela ouviu uma voz masculina profunda e sedutora atrás de si falando com um indisfar _ç_ ável sotaque do sul dos Estados Unidos.

\- Tá procurando alguém, lábios quentes?

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

"Ótimo! Tudo o que eu precisava…outro bêbado imbecil"!- Ana-Lucia pensou consigo mesma. N _ã_ o importava que a voz dele tivesse soado...bem...atrativa, quase sedutora. Ela n _ã_ o estava a fim daquela conversa. Ana se virou para dizer ao homem que a deixasse em paz, mas quando ela finalmente o viu concluiu que ele era o mais bonito representante da espécie masculina que ela já tinha visto em um bom tempo.

O homem era alto e musculoso. Ele tinha olhos incríveis que ela pôde apreciar mesmo na escurid _ã_ o do bar. O cabelo dele era loiro e parecia macio como o de um bebê e longo como o de um adolescente. Ele tinha um ar rebelde e irresistível. Mas, o que mais chamou a aten _çã_ o de Ana foram duas covinhas lindas que ele tinha no rosto. Quando ele sorriu, ela sentiu o cora _çã_ o derreter.

Ana-Lucia franziu a testa por um momento mas ela n _ã_ o pôde impedir o sorriso que lhe escapou dos lábios de volta para ele. Pareceu t _ã_ o natural sorrir assim. Notou que n _ã_ o conseguiria ficar séria diante dele nem mesmo se tentasse.

\- Por que pergunta?- Ana disse.

\- Porque se você está procurando alguém, acabou de encontrar, amor!- o homem respondeu com seu sotaque sulista sexy.

Ok, aquela cantada era muito velha, mas ele era t _ã_ o lindo que Ana decidiu que um homem como ele poderia dizer coisas bobas como aquela. O cara parecia ter saído de um desses livros de romance que podem ser comprados em farmácias e supermercados.

\- Essa bebida é sua?- Ana perguntou apontando para o copo quase vazio, perto da garrafa que ainda estava cheia.

\- Sim, senhora!- ele sorriu sedutor, mostrando suas covinhas novamente.

Ana puxou um dos banquinhos estofados de couro em frente ao balc _ã_ o e sentou-se ao ao lado dele. Ela ent _ã_ o tomou a liberdade de pegar sua bebida e tomar um longo gole. Ele riu e perguntou à ela:

\- Gostou da minha bebida?

\- Humm…eu acho que precisa de um pouquinho mais de lim _ã_ o!- Ana disse sorrindo e lambendo os dedos. Ele riu novamente e puxou seu banquinho para mais perto do dela.

\- Ei Ken-ele chamou o bartender. – Traz uma bebida para a mo _ç_ a, alguma coisa com lim _ã_ o, ok?

\- Tequila e tônica, por favor.- Ana disse e ent _ã_ o acrescentou. - Com uma rodela de lim _ã_ o- o bartender assentiu e foi preparar o drinque.

\- Ent _ã_ o…- ela tomou outro gole da bebida dele. – Me diga...quem seria este homem que eu estava procurando?

\- Sawyer!- disse ele com seu sorriso charmoso. Que nome perfeito para ele, Ana pensou. Embora o nome soasse mais como um pseudonimo do que seu nome de verdade.

\- Eu sou Ana-Lucia.- ela disse estendendo a m _ã_ o para apertar a dele, mas para sua surpresa ele n _ã_ o a cumprimentou dessa forma. Quando ela lhe estendeu a m _ã_ o ele se inclinou para ela e depositou um beijo delicado em seu pulso.

Ana sorriu e brincou com ele: - Ok, você nao vai come _ç_ ar a me chamar de princessa agora vai?

\- Só se você quiser, amor, embora eu ache que princesa n _ã_ o faria muito o seu estilo.

\- Você está certo, Cowboy!- Ana disse rindo levemente. O bartender trouxe-lhe seu drinque. – Obrigada, Ken.- ela agradeceu antes de tomar um gole.

\- Como veio parar aqui na Austrália, Ana-Lucia?- Sawyer perguntou enquanto a observava degustando seu drinque.

\- Você está me perguntando além de procurar cowboys em bares?

\- Sim, além disso.- respondeu ele entrando na brincadeira dela.

\- Bom, eu vim pra cá pra tomar conta de um bêbado.- Ana respondeu honestamente. A voz dela saindo com uma nota de tristeza.

\- Mas que droga de trabalho, garota! E onde está o seu bêbado agora?- Sawyer perguntou.

\- Eu pensei que fosse encontrá -lo aqui.-Ana disse, frustrada.

\- Sério? Ah, você acabou de partir o meu cora _çã_ o, _chica_ \- Sawyer disse com falso pesar.

\- Ah, pobrezinho! Me diz como foi que eu parti seu cora _çã_ o?- Anao usou perguntar. Ela percebeu que estava relaxando pela primeira vez em semanas porque ela estava realmente se divertindo.

\- Porque você n _ã_ o veio para este bar procurando por mim como eu esperava.

\- Bem eu queria te dizer a verdade desde que me sentei aqui, mas n _ã_ o queria te magoar, Cowboy!- dessa vez era Ana quem tinha o sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

\- Ah, n _ã_ o se preocupe com isso! Eu vou sobreviver. De qualquer forma parece que você me encontrou.- Sawyer sorriu exibindo suas covinhas seguindo o sorriso sedutor dela. Ana sentiu-se sem folêgo por um momento.

Ela tomou um longo gole de sua bebida e pensou nas alternativas que tinha enquanto permanecia na Austrália. Ela sabia que tinha um voo disponível para LA no dia seguinte, mas ela n _ã_ o queria retornar aos Estados Unidos sem Tom.

No entanto, se Tom nao estava mais no bar talvez ele tivesse retornado ao hotel. Ana pensou que talvez ela devesse fazer o mesmo, agradecer ao cowboy pelo drinque e ir embora. Mas de repente Ana sentiu que n _ã_ o queria voltar para o hotel e assistir Tom vomitar e ouvir ele dizer que tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Duas semanas daquilo tinha sido o bastante para ela.

\- Por que ficou tao séria de repente?

\- Eu estava pensando aonde o meu bêbado poderia estar.- Ana respondeu honestamente.

\- Se você quiser eu te ajudo a procurar o seu marido.- Sawyer disse com sinceridade mas Ana-Lucia sabia que ele só estava fazendo aquela oferta porque tinha segundas inten _çõ_ es.

\- Agrade _ç_ o a oferta, mas eu n _ã_ o sou casada.

\- Ótimo! Agora eu já posso parar de procurar uma alian _ç_ a de casamento na sua m _ã_ o. Estou fazendo isso desde que você entrou neste bar.- Sawyer confessou com seu sorriso sexy.

Ana riu e perbuntou a ele: - Como veio parar na Austrália, Sawyer?

\- Eu vim pra cá procurando encrenca.- Sawyer disse. – E advinha só? Me meti numa baita encrenca!

\- N _ã_ o esquenta. Você n _ã_ o é o único que se meteu numa baita encrenca.- Ana confessou. – Acho que eu fiquei encrencada no momento em que eu decidi vir para Sidney.

Sawyer levantou seu copo e propôs um brinde: - À arte de se meter em encrencas e nunca ser pego!

Ana gostou da ideia e juntou-se a ele no brinde antes de tomar outro gole de sua tequila e tônica. A bebida dela já estava no fim.

\- Ken, traz outra tequila e tônica para a mo _ç_ a.- Sawyer pediu ao bartender quando ele percebeu que o copo dela estava quase vazio.

\- N _ã_ o obrigada, nao pretendo ficar bêbada.- disse Ana. – N _ã_ o vou seguir o exemplo do meu chefe.

\- Ah, só mais um drinque n _ã_ o vai te deixar bêbada lábios quentes…talvez um pouco tonta e ent _ã_ o eu finalmente poderei te beijar.

\- Ent _ã_ o você está dizendo que tem planos pra mim?- Ana perguntou com malícia na voz.

\- Muitos planos.- disse Sawyer se aproximando mais dela e sussurrando aquelas palavras em seu ouvido. Eles estavam bem próximos agora. Durante a conversa os corpos deles gravitaram mais e mais perto um do outro. – Por favor, nao va embora, Lucy. Eu já volto!- Sawyer sorriu e se levantou do banquinho para ir em dire _ç_ _ã_ o ao banheiro dos homens. O bartender trouxe outro drinque para Ana-Lucia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O banheiro estava vazio e Sawyer fechou a porta. Ele parou em frente ao espelho e mirou a si mesmo. Ele vinha bebendo desde cedo e o seu hálito provavelmente n _ã_ o era dos melhores. Por isso ele tirou uma menta que sempre carregava no bolso em caso de emergência como agora. Sawyer sabia que sempre existia uma chance de conhecer uma garota bonita e interessante em um bar.

Essa garota que ele acabara de conhecer era deslumbrante e deliciosa. Sawyer checou sua carteira e encontrou outra coisa que ele também carregava sempre em caso de emergência: duas camisinhas. Sawyer sorriu e pensou que as coisas em Sidney n _ã_ o estavam mais tao ruins afinal. O dia dele tinha come _ç_ ado horrível porque ele acordara na pris _ã_ o. Ele tinha passado a noite lá depois de se meter em uma briga de bar com o Ministro da Agricultura Australiano. Tinha sido o ministro quem come _ç_ ara a briga, mas ninguém queria saber da vers _ã_ o dele da história. Na delegacia, o policial passou nele um serm _ã_ o incluindo sua ficha criminal e no final carimbou em vermelho no passaporte de Sawyer a palavra "Deportado."

Agora ele nunca poderia retornar à Austrália depois que partisse, mas ele n _ã_ o dava a mínima para isso. Avúnica raz _ã_ o pela qual ele tinha viajado para Sidney era encontrar o homem que tinha assassinado seus pais. Mas no final, a pista que tinha recebido de um conhecido estava errada e Sawyer cometeu um terrível engano que custara muito caro o atormentaria para sempre.

No entanto, naquela noite o destino tinha lhe dado uma oportunidade de completar sua jornada na Austrália com a esperan _ç_ a de passar uma noite inesquecível com uma mulher linda. O mais interessante sobre ela era que ela parecia estar se sentindo t _ã_ o perdida naquela noite quanto ele se sentia.

Enquanto Sawyer estava no banheiro, Ana-Lucia pensou muitas vezes sobre ir embora do bar. Se ela queria mesmo ir agora era sua chance. Mas, ao mesmo tempo ela já sabia com o que teria que lidar quando retornasse ao hotel.

De certa forma, conversar com o cowboy parecia mais interessante do que voltar pro hotel e passar o resto da noite sozinha esperando por Tom decidir quando eles retornariam à Los Angeles. Ana-Lucia decidiu ent _ã_ o ficar. Ela pegou seu celular da bolsa e ligou para o número de Tom pela milionésima vez naquele dia. Mas desta vez ele atendeu: - Alô?- a voz dele soou cansada e triste do outro lado da linha.

\- Tom, onde diabos voce está?- Ana quase gritou no telefone.

\- Ei, Sara é você?- Tom indagou rindo levemente.

Ana-Lucia revirou os olhos e repetiu a pergunta: - Eu perguntei onde você está?

\- Eu estou bem querida. N _ã_ o se preocupe. Na verdade, nunca estive melhor.- Tom respondeu.

\- Você está no hotel?- Ana perguntou, frustrada.

\- N _ã_ o, n _ã_ o estou na porcaria do hotel. Estou num lugar muito melhor.

\- Você ainda está bebendo?- Ana suspirou sentindo-se derrotada.

\- N _ã_ o, n _ã_ o estou bebendo. Só estou…aqui.- ele respondeu, vago.

\- Mas que droga, cara! Só me diz aonde você está!- Ana estava gritando agora.

\- Você é muito nova para estar aborrecida o tempo todo, Sara.- disse Tom calmamente. – N _ã_ o se preocupe comigo. Te vejo amanh _ã_ _._

\- Ent _ã_ o você decidiu que vai voltar comigo? Você vai voltar e pedir perd _ã_ o pro seu filho?- Ana perguntou esperan _ç_ osamente.

\- Eu vou quando for a hora certa.- ele respondeu desligando o telefone.

Quando Sawyer retornou do banheiro, ele imediatamente notou que alguma coisa estava errada com Ana. Os olhos dela pareciam muito tristes.

\- Ei, você está bem, _cupcake_?- ele perguntou a ela.

\- _Cupcake_?- Ana riu baixinho quando repetiu o apelido bobo. – Cara, você realmente gosta dessa coisa de apelido, né?

\- Desculpe, mas é que você me lembra um _cupcake_ porque você é pequena e deliciosa como um biscoitinho.- Sawyer disse com seu sorriso irresitível e Ana deu uma gostosa risada.

Sawyer olhou para o copo dela, estava quase vazio novamente. – O seu drinque já tá quase acabando de novo.- ele disse.

\- Sim, mas como eu disse eu nao quero ficar bêbada hoje.- Ana insistiu.

\- Tudo bem, eu respeito isso.- Sawyer falou antes de acrescentar: - E o que você quer fazer, Ana-Lucia?

\- Eu quero ir para o lugar mais longe do mundo.- Ana respondeu.

\- Bem, eu n _ã_ o sei se vou poder te levar lá mas eu posso tentar, baby.- Sawyer sorriu e ent _ã_ o chamou o bartender: - Ken, a conta por favor!

Ana-Lucia olhou para a porta de saída do bar. O letreiro luminoso vermelho piscando em cima da porta. Essa era sua última chance de escapar. Deveria ela ir embora do Coquetel Bar e voltar para o seu quarto de hotel sozinha ou ficar com o cowboy charmoso que obviamente estava planejando sexo selvagem para aquela noite?

Sawyer tomou a m _ã_ o pequena de Ana na sua e sorriu depois de pagar pelas bebidas deles. Naquele momento, Ana concluiu que ela definitivamente iria correr o risco e ficar com o cowboy charmoso.

Continua…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Sidney parecia o lugar mais longe do mundo. É claro que não era, mas naquele momento em particular parecia. Sawyer e Ana estavam no topo da torre de um dos prédios mais altos de Sidney no centro da cidade. O vento forte bagun _ç_ ava os cabelos dela dando-lhe uma aparência livre e selvagem.

\- E então, o que achou? Esse lugar fica longe o bastante pra você, _chica?-_ Sawyer sussurrou a pergunta enquanto beijava suavemente a orelha de Ana. Ele tinha seu sorriso sedutor no rosto e estava tão lindo com seu casaco marrom e as mãos enfiadas em ambos os bolsos.

\- Eu adorei esse lugar!- Ana disse animada enquanto caminhava ao redor do terra _ç_ o e olhava para baixo apreciando a cidade toda iluminada debaixo deles. As pessoas nas ruam pareciam increvelmente pequenas como formigas andando de um lado para o outro entre as sombras dos prédios. – Às vezes eu penso no quanto somos criaturas frágeis nesse mundo enorme.- ela disse enquanto observava as pessoas lá embaixo.

\- Sim, a vida é muito curta, _baby_.- Saywer disse chegando perto dela novamente e cheirando-lhe os cabelos. Ele passou a ponta do nariz nas madeixas negras de Ana e se sentiu deliciado com o cheiro dela e a sensa _ç_ _ã_ o de estarem tao perto um do outro.

\- O que você acha, Sawyer?- Ana perguntou a ele enquanto relaxava contra o peito dele. Poderíamos morrer amanhã ou depois de amanhã.- ela se sentiu um pouco vulnerável naquele momento mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu-se confortável diante do vento soprando seus cabelos e a presen _ç_ a do corpo acolhedor e forte de Saywer atrás dela.

\- Isso depende.- Sawyer respondeu enquanto deslizava os lábios sedutoramente ao longo do pesco _ç_ o dela. Ana suspirou quando sentiu um dos bra _ç_ os dele gentilmente envolvendo sua cintura e o hálito morno dele contra a pele do pesco _ç_ o dela.

\- Depende do quê?- Ana perguntou curiosa, sem se virar para ele.

\- Depende do que acontecer hoje à noite.- Sawyer sussurrou ao ouvido dela. – Eu morreria feliz amanhã se...- Sawyer gentilmente mordiscou a orelha dela, o que causou pequenos arrepios de prazer no corpo de Ana.

\- Se…?- Ana o encourajou a terminar a frase.

\- Se eu puder te conhecer melhor essa noite.-Sawyer disse finalmente.

\- Voce não presta!- Ana disse rindo, mas ela permaneceu nos braços dele.

\- Ok, _baby,_ se eu morrer de tesão porque estou louco para passar a noite com você a culpa é sua.- Sawyer riu baixinho no ouvido dela.

\- Que bonitinho!- disse Ana virando-se para ele.

Sawyer tinha ambos os braços ao redor da cintura dela agora mas decidiu n _ã_ o correr o risco de deslizar suas m _ã_ os em dire _ç_ ão aos quadris dela antes de perguntar: - Como você consegue resistir ao meu charme?

\- Olha, eu confesso que está sendo muito dificil resistir a você.- Ana disse tentando não rir. – Mas tem uma voz na minha cabeça dizendo que você está tentando me dar um golpe, cara.

Sawyer sabia que ela estava brincando, mas ele se sentiu desconfortável quando ela usou a palavra _golpe_. Ele respirou fundo e finalmente decidiu relaxar lembrando a si mesmo que Ana-Lucia não conhecia nada de seu passado e ela também não tinha ideia do que ele realmente tinha ido fazer na Austrália. Ele resolveu brincar de volta com ela: - Estou profundamente ofendido agora, garota. Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Eu sou um santo!

\- Eu disse isso porque você sempre parece ter resposta pra tudo.- Ana disse com um sorriso enquanto acariciava o rosto dele.

\- Ah não, amor, você por acaso está pensando que eu estou aqui tentando te seduzir debaixo das estrelas porque eu gostaria de algo de você?- Sawyer perguntou ainda fingindo estar ofendido.

\- E por que não?- ela retrucou dando de ombros. – Eu sei muito bem que é assim que as coisas funcionam, nada vem de gra _ç_ a.

\- Espertinha!- disse Sawyer sorrindo. – Tá certo, então antes que eu te diga o que eu quero de você, me diz o que você gostaria que eu te desse?

\- Você já me deu: paz!- Ana disse simplesmente enquanto ela movia seu rosto mais perto do dele. – Paz e a luz das estrelas de um lugar que segundo você é o mais longe do mundo. Agora me diz, o que você deseja em troca, _cowboy_?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os beijos de Sawyer eram quentes, molhados e deliciosos. Ana descobriu isso enquanto ele a beijava sem parar e a mantinha aquecida naquela noite fria em Sidney. Ela estava gostando tanto do calor dos braços dele ao redor dela. De certa forma ela sabia que ele seria capaz de aquecê -la dentro e fora de seu corpo em todas as formas possíveis fazendo-a esquecer de sua dor e de seus infortúnios.

Sawyer a mantinha cativa em seus braços e se recusava a deixá -la ir. Ele n _ã_ o tinha ideia se conseguiria se segurar até eles chegarem ao hotel dele tal o desejo latente que os acometia. Mas ele conseguiu pegar o elevador e descer com Ana ate o térreo do prédio onde tomaram um táxi e seguiram para o hotel dele. Ana-Lucia deixou seu carro alugado estacionado no estacionamento do prédio.

Vinte minutos depois, Sawyer vagamente lembrava a corrida de táxi do prédio até o seu quarto de hotel. Ele e Ana continuavam se beijando como se fosse o último dia deles na Terra. Sawyer abriu a porta do quarto com sua chave-cartão e gentilmente trouxe Ana para dentro, seus lábios nunca deixando os dela. Ele fechou a porta do quarto com um chute.

Ana-Lucia não se importou com a aparência barata do quarto dele quando entraram. Ela também não se importou que os len _ç_ óis em que eles se deitariam em breve já tivessem tido dias melhores porque ela sabia que o corpo de Sawyer seria macio e quente em seu corpo. Ana sabia que naquela noite ela não precisava de mais nada além do corpo dele cobrindo o dela como um cobertor.

Sawyer segurou a mão dela e a levou para cama. Ele sentou-se no colchão que afundou consideravelmente por causa das molas antigas e usadas demasiadamente. Ele colocou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela e puxou-a para seu colo. A mão dele ro _ç_ ou suavemente as coxas dela embaixo da saia preta.

Ana-Lucia sentou no colo dele. Ela se moveu cuidadosamente para que os rostos deles pudessem ficar da mesma altura assim seus lábios poderiam se encontrar novamente. Sawyer se moveu um pouco para trás na cama fazendo com que Ana pudesse se acomodar melhor no seu colo. O movimento dela fez com que sua saia se erguesse até a cintura.

Ana pôde sentir o quanto Sawyer estava pronto para ela quando sentiu a ere _ç_ ão dele contra sua coxa quase tocando seu sexo. Ela esfregou-se contra ele que gemeu em resposta.

Sawyer encontrou o pescoço dela com seus lábios e gentilmente mordiscou em um doce e morno recanto debaixo da orelha dela. A ere _çã_ o dele ficou ainda mais firme por causa dos pequenos movimentos dos quadris de dela contra suas coxas. A sensa _çã_ o da calcinha de seda dela encostando em seu jeans o estava deixando louco.

Ana colocou suas mãos no peito dele e removeu sua camisa. Ele a ajudou a despi-lo erguendo seus bra _ç_ os acima da cabe _ç_ a para facilitar a tarefa. Uma vez que ela finalmente tinha removido a camisa dele ficou fácil o acesso ao peito musculoso nu.

As bocas deles dançaram juntas novamente enquanto as mãos de Ana tocavam o peito dele de cima a baixo. Ela traçou devagar sua língua pelo pescoço dele e sugou delicadamente somente para voltar ao peito dele para lamber e mordiscar seus mamilos. A pele dele tinha um gosto tão doce.

Sawyer percebeu que estava em desvantagem sendo devorado por Ana. Por isso ele deitou seu corpo na cama trazendo-a junto consigo, colocando-a no topo. Ele conseguiu então puxar a blusa dela para cima e retirá-la pela cabeça antes dele se virar na cama e trocar de posi _ç_ ão com ela, colocando-a embaixo de seu corpo.

As palmas das mãos dele cobriram os seios dela como uma concha. Ele estava desesperado para sentir a pele delicada dela sem nenhuma barreira. Ana empurrou a mão dele mais perto de seu seio permitindo que ele a inserisse dentro do sutiã dela. Sawyer sentiu o bico do seio dela e brincou com ele colocando-lhe o peito para fora do sutiãpara que ele pudesse sugar o mamilo. Um pequeno suspiro de prazer escapou dos lábios de Ana. Sawyer sorriu e beijou o seio, umidificando o mamilo dela com sua língua.

\- Do jeito que eu gosto…- Sawyer sussurrou enquanto elogiava os seios dela, sentindo-os firmes em suas mãos. – Pequenos...perfeitos...

Ele notou que ela estava ficando impaciente debaixo do corpo dele. Ele rapidamente levantou sua saia até expor sua lingerie para ele. Ana se equilibrou em seu cotovelo e com o outro braç _o_ puxou o rosto dele para si obeijando com paixão. _S_ awyer tirou o sutiã dela e acariciou-lhr as costas. Eles entã _o_ começaram a se despir mais depressa porque o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro era urgente. Ana tinha esquecido completamente as razões pelas quais ela tinha ido para Sidney e Sawyer também já não estava mais pensando em seus próprios problemas. Tudo o que importava agora era o que estava acontecendo dentro daquele quarto de hotel.

Alguns minutos depois ambos estavam completamente nus na cama se tocando mutuamente. Os len _ç_ óis estavam amassados debaixo deles porque nenhum dos dois sentiu necessidade de cubrir sua nudez enquanto faziam amor. Ana agora estava em cima de Sawyer, beijando cada pedacinho de pele exposta antes de se mover abaixo da cintura dele e dar um longo beijo em sua masculinidade. Sawyer gemeu e ela sorriu, sussurrando para ele: - Do jeito que eu gosto...firme...perfeito!

Ele decidiu que nã _o_ ia _mais_ permitir que ela continuasse provocando-o por muito tempo. Ele trocou de lugar com ela novamente e continuou brincando com seus seios. Ele beijou seu corpo ternamente e mordiscou a pele dela traçando um caminho até ficar entre suas coxas onde come _ç_ ou a mover sua língua dentro e fora dela. Ele aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos enquanto lambia, sugava e provava-a fazendo com que ela chegasse a um poderoso orgasmo.

\- Ohhhh!- ela exclamou tentando recuperar o folêgo.

\- Gostosa!- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e levantou-se da cama.

Ana fechou os olhos e sorriu. Quando ela os abriu novamente ele estava de volta à cama e trazia na mão uma camisinha.

\- Gostaria de fazer as honras, madame?- ele indagou com um sorriso safado. Ela sorriu de volta e sentou-se na cama. Ela aproximou-se dele e lambeu-lhe os lábios antes de beijá-lo. Então ela se abaixou e acariciou o membro dele devagar. – Baby, se continuar me provocando desse jeito eu vou explodir.- ele avisou.

Ela deu uma risadinha e abaixou-se, tomando o membro dele em sua boca. Sawyer suspirou, sentindo seu corpo inteiro estremecer, Ela ent _ã_ o rasgou o invólucro da camisinha com cuidado usando os dentes, retirando o preservativo de dentro. Colocou a camisinha nele devagar ao mesmo tempo em que o acariciava. Sawyer empurrou-a contra a cama e beijou-lhe a boca. Sua mão desceu para o meio das pernas dela e ele a penetrou gentilmente com seu dedo. Ana arqueou os quadris e ele come _ç_ ou a provocá-la movimentando o dedo dentro dela antes de acrescentar outro dedo.

\- Cowboy quem é que está provocando agora?- ela indagou escancarando as pernas para ele.

Ele a segurou pelos ombros e fez com que ela se virasse na cama. Deitou-se por cima dela e guiou sua masculinidade para dentro. Ana come _ç_ ou a mexer os quadris incentivando-o a ir mais fundo. Sawyer moveu-se intensamente dentro dela, batendo os quadris contra os dela. Movendo seu corpo ligeiramente ele desceu o rosto e beijou-lhe o final da espinha. Ana deu um gritinho de prazer. Ana colocou a cabeça no travesseiro e aproveitou a deliciosa sensaç _ã_ o do corpo dele encaixado no dela, acariciando-a tão intimamente. Ele distribuía beijinhos por seus ombros e costas. Ana empurrou seu corpo contra o dele e gemeu longamente.

Ela chegou ao orgasmo mais uma vez. Sawyer a virou de frente fazendo com que eles se encarassem novamente. Ela acariciou o rosto dele. Ele a penetrou mais uma vez. Estava desesperado pelo próprio prazer mas queria levá -la ao limite novamente. Tudo seria perfeito então. Colocou todos os seus esforços em fazê -la gozar mais uma vez.

Ela seguiu os movimentos frenéticos dos quadris de Sawyer. Os dois gemiam incontroladamente com o que faziam. Ele a segurava firmemente pela cintura enquanto beijava-lhe os seios e Ana enfiava os dedos em seus cabelos loiros. N _ã_ o demorou muito e Ana estava voando alto novamente, seu corpo tremendo enquanto ela gritava de prazer. Sawyer finalmente atingiu o êxtase também, as ondas de prazer vieram intensas e poderosas.

\- Oh, meu Deus!- Ana exclamou e sorriu enquanto Sawyer rolava para o lado. Ana virou-se e o abraçou, enroscando seu corpo no dele. Ele sorriu para ela e gentilmente come _ç_ ou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

\- Yeah, agora eu posso morrer amanhã!- ele disse, rindo levemente.

\- Ah, você me deixou exausta, _cowboy.-_ Ana disse engatinhando os dedos no peito dele.

Ele levantou-se da cama e livrou-se da camisinha. Voltou logo em seguida e aninhou-se na cama com ela novamente.

\- Vamos dormir, amor.- Sawyer falou baixinho no ouvido dela enquanto colocava seu bra _ç_ o protetor ao redor de sua cintura. Ele não se importou em cobri-los com os lençóis. Estava frio lá fora mas dentro do quarto estava quente e os corpos deles cobertos de suor. – Eu adoraria conversar, morena mas acho que não vou conseguir. Você quase me matou, _Chacha!_

\- Engraçado!- Ana disse. – Você é o primeiro homem que eu conhe _ç_ o que quer conversar depois do sexo. Qual é o seu problema, cara?

Sawyer riu e respondeu: - _Chica_ , eu realmente gostei de você. Espero que isso não seja um sonho. Promete que vai estar aqui amanha de manhã?

Ana n _ã_ o respondeu. Ela olhou para ele e lhe deu um beijinho nos lábios antes de deitar sua cabeça no peito dele e adormecer.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Sawyer acordou com dor de cabeça quando o som inoportuno do relógio-despertador o acordou. Ele remexeu-se na cama tentando se situar no espaço-tempo. O despertador continuou zunindo.

\- Filho da puta!- ele xingou virando-se na cama, sua mão tateou o criado-mudo tentando desligar o aparelho, mas sem sucesso. Ele ergueu seu corpo muito depressa na cama e com o esforço acabou batendo a cabeça no canto do criado-mudo. – Diabos!- gritou levando a mão até aonde a dor latejava, com a outra mão ele finalmente conseguiu desligou o aparelho.

Agora que a batida o tinha feito acordar, Sawyer sentou-se na cama e notou que estava nu. De repente, flashbacks da sua noite louca de prazer com a garota que tinha conhecido no Cocktail Bar veio à tona em sua mente.

\- Ana... – ele murmurou.

Abraçou o travesseiro buscando o cheiro da essência dela e sorriu. Então não tinha sido um sonho. Ela estivera mesmo ali.

\- Ana!- ele chamou novamente ao ver que a porta do banheiro estava não levantou-see foiaté o banheiro, mas ela não estava mesmo lá. Suspirou frustrado. Será que ela tinha ido comprar café da manhã para eles?

De repente, um pensamento ruim surgiu na mente de Sawyer. E se ela fosse uma golpista tanto quanto ele? E se ela estivesse acostumada a ir de bar em bar seduzindohomenssó para fugir no meio da noite levando-lhes os pertences?

\- Mas que droga!- Sawyer esbravejou e foi procurar sua carteira. Estava no mesmo lugar, dentro do bolso da jaqueta que ele tinha usado na noite anterior. Abriu-a e encontrou tudo em ordem, dinheiro e cartões de crédito. Ela não tinha levado nada afinal.

Sawyer suspirou de alívio. Uma passagem de aviãoque estava cuidadosamente dobrada dentro da jaqueta lembrou-lhe que ele tinha que pegar um voo de volta para Los Angeles em algumas horas. Mas ele queria tanto saber por que ela tinha ido embora sem se despedir. Ele pedira a ela que estivesse lá pela manhã. Mas ela não prometera nada.

\- Que mulher incrível!- ele exclamou consigo mesmo.

Decidiu procurar pelo quarto algum bilhete que ela pudesse ter deixado, um númerode telefone que fossemas não havia nada. Ele resolveu então tomar um banho e se preparar para ir ao aeroporto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia acordou sentindo o braço musculoso de Sawyer ao redor de sua cintura. Deu um pequeno suspiro de prazer e espreguiçou-se confortavelmente na cama. O quarto estava completamente escuro. Ela não fazia ideia de que horas deveriam ser, mas tambémnão queria saber disso só queria ficar ali curtindo o momento enão pensar em nada. Ela fechou os olhos novamente tentando voltar a dormir, mas uma voz sussurrada a fez abrir os olhos outra vez.

\- Sara?

Ana olhou para Sawyer dormindo ao seu lado e ouviu sua respiração tranquila demonstrando que ele estava em um sono profundo. Ela fechou os olhos novamente.

\- Sara?

A mesma voz. Ela se mexeu inquieta na cama tentando entender da onde vinha aquele som.

\- Sara!- a voz agora soou diretamente em seu ouvido e ela estremeceu, assustada. Levantou-se da cama de súbito. O braço de Sawyer caiu pesado na cama, mas ele não acordou. Ela procurou depressa por suas roupas e vestiu-se. Estava se sentindo confusa.

De repente um homem apareceu diante dela.

\- Tom!- ela exclamou . – O que está fazendo aqui? Como você...?

\- Sara, diga a ele por favor.- falou Tom com uma expressão triste no rosto. – Diga ao meu filho que eu o amo...diga a ele!

\- Tom é você quem tem de dizer isso a ele!

\- Diga ao meu filho que eu o amo!

Ana-Lucia abriu os olhos de repente. Sentiu que seu espírito tinha sido transportado de volta para seu corpo tão rápido que ela mal conseguiu respirar nos primeiros segundos de seu despertar repentino.

\- Tom...- murmurou quando conseguiu retomar o fôlego. – Droga, Tom!

Ela se levantou da cama, procurou por suas roupas, entrou no banheiro e se recompôs. Chamou um táxi pelo celular, calçou os sapatos e arrumou os cabelos com os dedos. Antes de ir embora ela deu um último olhar para o homem bonito, divertido, charmoso e de certa forma romântico que ela conhecera no Cocktail Bar. Ana deixou um beijo no ar para ele e partiu.

O táxi a levou até o prédio aonde eles tinham estado anteriormente e Ana pegou seu carro dirigindo de volta para o hotel aonde estava hospedada com Tom. O sonho que tinha tido com ele a perturbara bastante e ela precisava ver se ele estava bem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer ainda fez uma última tentativa a caminho do aeroporto. Pediu ao taxista que parasseno prédio onde ele estivera na noite anterior com ela. Sabia que ela deixara seu carro estacionado lá . Mas quando foi olhar no estacionamento não o encontrou. Ele se lembrava bem da cor, do modelo e até mesmo da placa do carro dela. Sentindo-se patético ele voltou para o táxi e continuou seguindo seu caminho para o aeroporto.

Ficou um bom tempo perdido em pensamentos, se lembrando da garota com quem passara a noite. Tinha sido uma das melhores noites da vida dele e ela sequer deixara-lhe um bilhete de despedida. Sentiu-se triste, mas também zangado. Nunca antes uma mulher sumira de sua vida daquele jeito, geralmente era ele quem fazia isso. Talvez estivesse sendo punido, pensou.

\- O que achou de Sidney?- o taxista indagou de repente.

\- Cidade grande como qualquer outra.- Sawyer respondeu desinteressado.

\- O senhor veio a trabalho ou a negócios?

\- Negócios quenão deram muito certo devo dizer.

\- Teve tempo para turistar um pouco?

\- Eu não sou do tipo turista, sabe? Mas eu conheci uma garota ontem à noite. Linda e inteligente...

\- Então a viagem valeu a pena.- comentou o taxista.

\- Valeu muito a pena!- concordou Sawyer, pensativo.

\- Vai vê-la de novo?- o taxista ousou perguntar.

\- Acho que não.- respondeu Sawyer. – Provavelmente o que me fascinou nela foi todo o mistério que ela representou. De repente se eu a ver de novo à luz do diavou perceber que ela é comum,que não tem nada de especial.

\- Ou talvez o senhor esteja com medo que ela perceba isso em você.- disse o taxista.

\- Cara, tem certeza de que você é taxista? Tá parecendo um psicólogo pra mim.

O homem riu.

\- Taxistas e bartenders são os melhores psicólogosque existem.

\- Vou me lembrar disso.- disse Sawyer bem humorado. Ele pagou a corrida, pegou sua únicamala e seguiu emdireção ao portão da Oceanic Linhas Aéreas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Como assim ele deixou o hotel?- indagou Ana-Lucia, muito surpresa quand o gerente do hotel onde ela estava hospedada com Tom contou a ela que ele havia fechado a conta e ido embora.

\- Ele deixou o hotel esta madrugada, senhorita.- o gerente disse calmamente, ignorando a aflição dela. – E já que o Sr. Tom fechou a conta do hotel eu gostaria de saber se a senhorita deseja continuar hospedada aqui ou tem outros planos?

Ana-Lucia suspirou. Não, ela não tinha outros planos. Tudo o que ela queria era voltar para os Estados Unidos, mas conseguir um voo para ir embora naquele mesmo dia seria um desafio. Estava sentindo tanta raiva de Tom por ter desaparecido assim. Sentia mais raiva ainda por ter feito a estúpida decisão de acompanhar aquele homem até a Austrália. O que ela sabia sobre ele afinal?

\- Senhorita?- o gerente a tirou de seus pensamentos. – A senhorita deseja extender sua estadia?

\- Não.- Ana-Lucia respondeu. – Eu vou retornar ao meu quarto e arrumar minhas malas.

\- Como desejar, senhorita.- disse o gerente. – Ah, o Sr. Tom deixou este envelope para a senhorita.- ele revelou estendendo um envelope branco para ela que tinha o nome Sara escrito de caneta preta na parte de trás.

Ana segurou o envelope e disse ao gerente, com frustração latente na voz:

\- Não vai mesmo me dizer o nome verdadeiro dele?

O gerente balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Medesculpe Srta. Sara, mas só posso lhe dizer que esta nãoé a primeira vez que o Sr. Tom nos pede para preservar a identidade dele.

\- O meu nomeé Ana-Lucia.- ela respondeu malcriada antes de se dirigir ao elevador pensando em suas opções.

Ao chegar no quarto ela abriu o envelope e viu o cheque polpudo que Tom lhe deixara em pagamento pelo seus serviços como guarda-costas. Era ainda maior que o cheque que ele lhe oferecera anteriormente.

\- Dane-se!- ela exclamou, finalmente tomando sua decisão. Ela pegou seu telefone celular e ligou para a Oceanic Airlines. – Alô? Quando é o próximo voo paraLos Angeles? Em seis horas? Sim, vocês ainda tem alguma vaga para esse voo? Ok, sim, lotado?Não, mas houve um cancelamento?...assento na parte de trás? Tudo bem, eu quero. Fazer o quê, né?...vou comprar no meu visa, me dá um segundo?- ela indagou procurando por seu cartãodecrédito na carteira.

Ana decidiu que compraria sua passagem, passaria no banco e depositaria o cheque de Tom em sua conta antes de seguir para o aeroporto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer leu mentalmente o documento que havia acabado de receber do setor de imigração logo após apresentar seu passaporte no guichê rumo ao setor de embarque.

"Não possui permissãopara entrarnovamente na Austrália devido à má conduta e quebra da lei número..."

\- Que se dane!- ele exclamou baixinho consigo mesmo. Não levaria boas recordações da Austráliaanão ser pela noite maravilhosa com a morena que conhecera no bar. Ainda estava chateado por ela ter ido embora sem se despedir, mas sabia que a melhor cura para sua dor-de-cotovelo seria ir para um bar em Los Angeles, tomar umas e conhecer outras garotas. O mundo estava cheio de beldades e ele ainda se considerava charmoso o bastante para atrair as garotas certas. Quem sabe não encontraria uma nova esposa linda e entediada com um marido podre de rico ansiando por um romance que ela nunca teve? Com esse pensamento, Sawyer sentiu-se muito melhor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Algumas horas depois, Ana-Lucia chegou ao aeroporto e fez seu check-in na Oceanic Airlines. Franziu o cenho quando leu o número de sua poltrona: 42 F. "Bem em cima das rodas",ela pensou. Olhou em seu relógio de pulso e ainda faltavapelo menos uma hora para oembarque. Resolveu ligar para sua mãe. Teresa atendeu no terceiro toque.

\- Alô?- a voz dela soou sonolenta.

\- Eu te acordei?-Ana indagou.

\- Não.- respondeu Teresa. – Eu estava apenas cochilando. Fui à sua casa ontem, mas você nãoestava lá. Eu queria te levar pra jantar...

\- Mãe.- disse Ana-Lucia com um traço de tristeza em sua voz. – Eu estou no aeroporto em Sidney.

\- Sidney, Austrália?- retorquiu Teresa, surpresa.

\- Sim.

\- Ana, você sumiu por uma semana, _hija_. Eu te liguei muitas vezes, pra sua casa, pro seu celular e você nunca atendeu. Há quanto tempo está em Sidney?

\- Uma semana, mãe.- Ana respondeu. – Olha, me desculpe por não ter lhe dito sobre a minha viagem pra Sidney, mas agora não importa mais. Eu só quero voltar pra preciso de ajuda para lidar com aquela situação, o que eu fiz foi um erro...-a voz dela saiu chorosa. – Eu só quero ir pra casa, _mama_...

\- Então venha pra casa, mi hija. Em que voovocê está?

\- Voo 815 da Oceanic Airlines.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O avião decolou no horário marcado, sem atrasos. Sawyer acendeu a luz de sua cabine. Folheou uma das revistas oferecidas aos clientes por alguns minutos. Jogou a revista de lado.

"Vai ser uma viagem longa".-pensou. Fechou os olhose imagens de si mesmo fazendo amor comAna-Lucia vieramà sua mente e o ajudaram a dormir.

Sawyer sentiu de repente um solavanco debaixo de sua poltrona, uma máscara de emergência caiu sobre o seu rosto. O som de um alarme apitava sem parar. Pessoas gritavam. Ele respirou fundo dentro da máscara, apertando-a contra si. Fechou os olhos novamente e esperou pelo pior.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Um grito muito agudo agitou os pássaros que descansavam no topo das árvores fazendo com que as aves voassem confusas para lados opostos da floresta. Uma grande quantidade de fuma _ça cinza e fedorenta pairava no ar vinda do oceano. As ondas de_ água salgada perturbadas pelo vento e pela queda dos destro _ços de uma aeronave em chamas batiam contra as pedras cheias de moluscos, ouriços e corais que se regozijavam ao sol na beira da praia._

 _O profundo oceano azul tinha parte de suas_ águas tingidas de um vermelho vívido. Corpos humanos vítimas do terrível acidente de avião que acontecera momentos antes flutuavam inanimados enquanto eram arrastados pelas ondas, alguns mais para o fundo, outros mais para a beira da praia. Não havia distin _ç_ ões de cor, idade, gênero ou posi _ç_ ão social entre aquelas pessoas, não mais. Todas padeciam do mesmo destino incerto aguardando que alguém os resgatasse das águas e lhes desse um funeral decente, uma oportunidade para que suas famílias espalhadas pelo mundo pudessem chorar por suas mortes.

Dentro de um peda _ço da aeronave, de onde o grito que assustara aos p_ ássaros saíra, Ana-Lucia presa ao seu assento de número 43 B, bem no topo do que antes fora umas das rodas do avião tentava soltar seu corpo do cinto de seguran _ça. Quando o capit_ ão anunciou que era preciso apertar os cintos de seguran _ça ela o fizera com tanto maestria que agora era quase imposs_ ível se livrar do peda _ço de tecido que ainda a prendia em sua cadeira._

 _Dois corpos a rodeavam em ambos os lados de seu assento. Um homem idoso que tivera parte do rosto arrancada pelo impacto da janela do avi_ ão e uma mulher de meia idade que deveria ter tido um ataque cardíaco durante a queda. Seu rosto estava roxo e os olhos arregalados de pavor. Ana-Lucia sentia a cabine balan _çar. Sabia que estavam na_ água. Seus olhos ardiam porque sangue escorria de um ferimento em algum lugar em sua testa e o líquido viscoso emba _çava-lhe a vis_ ão dificultando mais ainda suas chances de se salvar.

Ela quis gritar novamente para ver se alguém aparecia para ajudar, mas a ausência de sons humanos lhe dizia que estava em um lugar isolado e ninguém a ouviria, principalmente se continuasse presa dentro daquela cabine. Estariam todos mortos? Pensou.

\- Não, alguém deve ter sobrevivido. Não é possível!- ela disse.

For _çou novamente o cinto de segurança. O metal inserido dentro da caixa de pl_ ástico não se moveu. Ela for _çou mais uma vez at_ é seu dedos sangrarem. Berrou e esperneou. De repente, ouviu um clique e o cinto finalmente se rendeu.

\- Ai, meu Deus! Eu consegui! Consegui!- gritou Ana.

Ela olhou para os dois corpos ao lado dela e fez uma prece silenciosa pela alma deles antes de deixar seu assento, chutar o piso quebrado do avião e mergulhar na água salgada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Sawyer sentiu uma vertigem quando olhou para baixo e viu a dist_ ância que seu corpo estava do chão. Estava parcialmente deitado em uma àrvore muito alta, rodeado por destro _ços do voo 815. Respirava com dificuldade e sentia muita dor no lado esquerdo do corpo. Havia uma roda de sangue em sua camisa azul, mas ele n_ ão tinha ideia ainda do quanto estava machucado.

\- Pelo menos eu tô vivo!- ele exclamou pra si mesmo e riu. – Eu tô vivo!- gritou, mas o esfor _ço provocou dor. Ele chorou. Nunca tinha se sentido t_ ão sozinho em toda a sua vida. Depois de tanto dar golpes nos outros, trapacear, chantagear e mentir Sawyer sentiu que merecia aquele destino. Estava vivo sim, mas não sabia por quanto tempo.

Sua última lembran _ça do avi_ ão foi o momento em que as luzes se apagaram e as máscaras de oxigênio caíram em seu rosto. Ele lembrava também do som do alarme de emergência e de uma dor aguda que sentira no peito seguida de um barulho insuportável em seus ouvidos. Ainda ouvia um zumbido no fundo de seus tímpanos e estava com dificuldade de escutar algo mais além disso, mas estava vivo. Era tudo o que importava.

Sawyer enxugou as lágrimas e se lembrou das última vezes em que sentira tanto pânico. Foi quando atirou no homem errado em Sidney e quando seu pai atirou em si mesmo e matou sua mãe enquanto ele se escondia embaixo da cama. Sobrevivera aos dois momentos. Poderia sobreviver a mais esse. Olhou novamente para a altura que teria que atravessar para chegar ao chão.

\- Eu consigo...- disse para si mesmo.

Observou o corpo da árvore e viu que havia alguns galhos ao longo dela que ele poderia usar para apoiar os pés se quisesse tentar uma descida devagar. Mas ele precisava de algo para segurá-lo junto à àrvore caso escorregasse. Ele olhou ao seu redor procurando algo nos destro _ços que pudesse usar. Encontrou alguns cabos e uns pedaços de um cinto de segurança que podia usar para fazer uma corda que o envolveria pela cintura enquanto ele descia._

 _Depois que ele preparou a corda e decidiu que era forte o bastante para aguent_ á-lo, Sawyer observou a floresta do topo da árvore e viu que havia uma praia não muito longe de onde ele estava. Parte do avião deveria ter caído lá. Havia muita fuma _ça, mas poderia haver outros sobreviventes como ele._

 _Sawyer amarrou a corda na cintura e se preparou para descer tentando ignorar a dor horr_ ível que estava sentindo em seu corpo. Virou de costas para a praia ao longe vizualizando a si mesmo descendo pela árvore e chegando ao até o chão.

\- Tá, vamos acabar logo com isso.- disse dando início à descida bem devagar e sem olhar para baixo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Foi difícil nadar até a praia, mas Ana-Lucia conseguiu, mesmo com toda a dor que o sal do mar causou em seus ferimentos. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu chegar na beira, jogou o corpo na areia molhada e descansou. Estava exausta por causa do esfor _ço. Ela manteve os olhos fechados por um tempo e ent_ ão os abriu encarando a imensidão do céu azul quase sem nuvens que se descortinava à sua frente. Era lindo.

Ana ficou lá, deitada até conseguir sentar-se na areia. Encarou o cenário diante dela. O Oceanic 815 estava completamente destruído, suas partes afundando no oceano. Corpos boiavam por toda parte. De repente, ela escutou um som. Alguém estava agonizando perto dela. Ela se levantou num impulso e correu na dire _ç_ ão do som. Encontrou uma mulher jovem, deitada na beira do praia, respirando com dificuldade.

\- Ei, eu vou te ajudar!- disse Ana-Lucia se agachando perto da mulher. – Consegue me ouvir?

Mas a mulher come _çou a tossir sem parar e n_ ão pôde dizer nada. Havia um estilha _ço do avi_ ão bem no meio de seu estômago. Ana ficou horrorizada ao ver aquele ferimento e soube que não podia fazer nada.

\- Sinto muito.- ela murmurou segurando a mão da mulher num gesto de conforto.

A mulher tossiu mais uma vez, deu um suspiro alto e faleceu. Ana-Lucia soltou a mão dela e deixou-se cair na areia molhada outra vez em uma posi _ç_ ão fetal chorando convulsivamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Sawyer j_ á tinha descido mais da metade da árvore, mas seus bra _ços estavam ficando cansados._

 _\- S_ ó mais um pouco, James!- ele encorajou a si mesmo. – Quase lá! Você já está quase lá!

Ele desceu mais um pouco e de repente seu pé direito falhou e ele perdeu o equilíbrio. Sawyer gritou agarrando-se à árvore.

\- Essa foi quase!- sussurrou ele abra _çado ao tronco. Seus braços e m_ ãos estavam arranhados e sangrando devido à espessura áspera do tronco da árvore.

Sawyer respirou fundo e moveu seu corpo de forma que seus pés pudessem tocar o tronco novamente. Assim que sentiu que recuperara o equilíbrio ele voltou a descer. Depois do que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, seus pés finalmente tocaram o chão e ele respirou aliviado.

\- Filho da puta!- exclamou com um sorriso quando se viu sã e salvo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de presenciar a morte da mulher, Ana-Lucia passou um bom tempo chorando, sem saber o que fazer. Quando ela se recuperou resolveu que deveria ser prática. Não tinha a menor ideia de onde estava e não sabia quanto tempo o resgate levaria para encontrar o avião perdido no mar. Havia 324 passageiros incluindo os tripulantes naquele voo, não era possível que ela fosse a única sobrevivente.

Ela observou que a mulher tinha um relógio no bra _ço esquerdo, um daqueles_ à prova d´ água. Retirou o relógio dela, esfregou-o em sua blusa e colocou em seu bra _ço antes de se levantar e começar a caminhar pela praia._

Ana-Lucia olhou para o oceano e notou que somente a cauda caíra naquela praia, o meio e a cabine principal deveriam ter caído em pontos diferentes daquele lugar, mas se houvesse uma cidade próxima ao local do acidente a ajuda já teria chegado, concluiu.

Ela olhou ao redor de si mesma e viu uma extensa floresta acima da praia, além de morros e montes. Havia uma grande possibilidade daquele lugar não ser habitado. Por mais que aquele pensamento lhe causasse calafrios, Ana-Lucia pensou que a melhor forma de sobreviver ali pelas próximas horas seria encontrar água, algo para comer, roupas secas para vestir e um abrigo para passar a noite. Ela checou o relógio e viu que já passavam das quatro da tarde.

Havia algumas malas encalhadas na areia onde ela poderia encontrar roupas, utensílios, talvez água mineral. Tinha também partes do avião que ela poderia usar para construir um abrigo temporário. Ana-Lucia então come _çou a trabalhar e manteve-se ocupada pelas pr_ óximas horas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer vagou pela floresta seguindo o sol, tentando chegar na praia. Ele estava sedento e faminto. Horas se passaram e ele já estava quase sucumbindo à dor em seu corpo quando encontrou um riacho. Sem pensar duas vezes ele se abaixou na beira dele e usou as mãos em concha para beber água. Aproveitou também para lavar o rosto e refrescar o calor. Matar a sede fez com que ele se sentisse melhor e Sawyer continuou seu caminho sem dire _ç_ ão à praia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come _çou a anoitecer pouco depois das seis da tarde e Ana-Lucia tinha conseguido erguer um pedaço da fuselagem contra uma_ árvore e criado o teto de um pequeno abrigo. Por um milagre ela encontrara uma mala com roupas secas dentro, além de um cobertor da Oceanic, pacotes de amendoim e três garrafas de água mineral também com o logo da companhia. Trocou sua blusa e cal _ça molhadas por uma camiseta de mangas compridas e um par de moletons uns dois n_ úmeros acima do dela.

Ela estava sentada embaixo de seu novo teto, comendo um punhado de amendoins e tomando água quando viu um vulto saindo da floresta. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela se ergueu de imediato. O vulto estava andando na dire _ç_ ão da maré e quando chegou mais perto Ana-Lucia conseguiu distinguir a figura de um homem alto, andando com dificulde, segurando um dos lados do corpo.

\- Hey!- Ana gritou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Sawyer finalmente chegou_ à praia, mas não se aguentava mais em pé. Viu peda _ços do avi_ ão boiando no oceano e de repente ouviu uma voz chamando. Franziu o cenho pensando se não estaria imaginando coisas.

\- Hey! Você!

Ele ouviu outra vez e voltou seus olhos na dire _ç_ ão da voz. Avistou uma mulher pequena, vestida em roupas largas demais; ela estava andando na dire _ç_ ão dele. Sawyer então caminhou na dire _ç_ ão dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia correu querendo chegar perto do homem o mais rápido possível. Quando ela finalmente pôde vislumbrar-lhe o rosto iluminado pelo restinho de luz solar que havia, um sorriso enorme tomou o rosto dela.

Sawyer sentiu o cora _ç_ ão batendo forte dentro do peito e sorriu de volta para ela.

\- Quando você disse que queria ir para o lugar mais longe do mundo eu pensei que estava de brincadeira.

\- Sawyer... – ela murmurou.

\- Ana...- disse ele.

Os dois se abra _çaram. Um milagre tinha acontecido para ambos._

 _Continua..._


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Ela sentiu o corpo pesado dele tombar contra o seu de repente. Como não estava preparada para isso os dois foram ao chão.

\- Sawyer... – Ana-Lucia chamou sentindo todo o peso dele sobre si. Sawyer tinha desmaiado e o fato de estar completamente inconsciente deixava óbvio que naquele momento ele não tinha nenhum controle sobre seu peso. – Ai, meu Deus!- ela exclamou tentando sair debaixo dele, sentia-se esmagada.

Com dificuldade ela se arrastou para o lado saindo debaixo dele, mas tendo o cuidado de não deixar que o corpo dele batesse com muita força no chão. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu se desvencilhar dele, Ana-Lucia checou-lhe os sinais vitais. Sentiu-lhe o pulso, mas estava fraco.

\- Ai, não Sawyer! Você é o único ser humano que eu encontro nesta maldita ilha e agora você quer me deixar? Não, de jeito nenhum!

Ela correu de volta para seu pequeno abrigo improvisado, pegou o pouco de água potável que tinha e voltou para perto dele. Molhou os dedos com a água e passou pelos lábios dele, em seguida tentou fazer com que ele bebesse um pouco. Apesar de estar desmaiado, ela conseguiu com que Sawyer engolisse um pouco da água.

\- Bom menino.- ela disse com um sorriso.

Voltou para o seu abrigo de novo e improvisou uma espécie de transporte com um cobertor e algumas cordas que encontrara entre os destroços do avião e usou para trazê-lo consigo de volta para seu pequeno lar temporário.

Usou de toda sua exímia força e experiência dos seus tempos de voluntariado no serviço de apoio e resgate da polícia de Los Angeles para transportá-lo em segurança; a parte inferior do corpo dele, ela colocou no cobertor evitando assim que a pele dele entrasse em contato com a areia durante sua remoção, a parte superior ela descansou nas próprias costas, usando uma parte da corda para prender os braços dele com os dela.

Quando ela finalmente viu-se em frente ao seu abrigo, pousou-o no chão com cuidado e soltou a corda que os prendia pelos braços. Deu um longo suspiro de alívio quando viu-se livre do peso dele. Ana-Lucia então pegou outro cobertor e improvisou uma cama para ele usando também almofadas do assento do avião.

\- Toma, bebe mais um pouco-. Ela disse forçando os lábios dele a se abrirem e derramando mais água para dentro da garganta dele usando um pedaço de tecido encharcado, cortado de uma camisa.

Sawyer tossiu um pouco, mas engoliu o líquido vital.

\- Isso, muito bem!- Ana elogiou tocando os cabelos úmidos de suor dele. – Eu acho bom você acordar logo, cowboy porque eu vou precisar da sua ajuda pra tirar a gente daqui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer piscou os olhos incomodado, estava muito claro e ele sentia o sol diretamente em suas pupilas. Piscou várias vezes até finalmente colocar a mão no rosto. Virou de lado e percebeu que daquele ângulo o sol não incomodava mais da mesma forma. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que parecia estar debaixo de uma lona plástica de cor azul. Sentiu os lábios arderem e instintivamente os tocou, estavam rachados.

A garganta deu uma pontada fina, ele tossiu e tentou se levantar. Sua cabeça encostou na lona. Olhou à sua frente e viu metros e metros de areia branca e fofa. Sentou-se com cuidado e olhou para o outro lado. Ouviu o som do mar e avistou as ondas batendo nas pedras. Foi quando o acidente de avião veio em sua mente e ele percebeu que não estava sonhando, aquela praia era muito real. Seu avião caíra em uma ilha e ele parecia ter sido o único sobrevivente até encontrar...

\- Ana...- ele murmurou com a voz um pouco rasgada, ainda sentindo espasmos de dor na garganta. Teria sido possível que ele e Ana-Lucia, a garota que conhecera no Coquetel Bar e com quem passara a noite mais empolgante de sua vida estivessem no mesmo avião e ambos tinham sobrevivido ao mesmo acidente ou estaria ele alucinando por que queria tanto vê-la?

Resolveu se levantar e avaliar melhor sua situação. A forma como a lona o cobria mostrava que alguém tentara construir um abrigo contra o sol; além disso havia objetos interessantes espalhados pelo local como garrafas de água mineral cheias e um tubo de protetor solar.

Sawyer ficou de joelhos e com dificuldade se levantou mas sentiu a cabeça rodar até que uma visão o fez focar no horizonte diante de si. Uma mulher baixinha e morena de longos cabelos negros saía do mar usando apenas o que parecia ser uma lingerie de cor preta. Ao vê-lo, ela abriu um largo sorriso.

Ele se esqueceu de respirar. Então a garota do bar estava mesmo ali. Eles tinham se encontrado antes e ele desmaiara, lembrou-se.

\- Sawyer!- ela gritou correndo ao encontro dele.

\- Hey!- ele disse tentando se manter de pé.

\- Ei, não desmaia de novo não- ela pediu segurando-o pelo braço. – Senta...

Sawyer aceitou a sugestão dela e sentou-se na areia.

\- Eu não acredito que está aqui...- ele murmurou.

Ana-Lucia ofereceu-lhe água que ele bebeu em pequenos goles.

\- Pensei que fosse dizer "não acredito que sobrevivemos à um desastre de avião."

\- Estou pensando mais na coincidência de nós dois estarmos no mesmo voo e de termos sobrevivido.- Sawyer acrescentou. – Você estava viajando com o seu marido?

\- Marido?- retrucou Ana erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- O seu "chefe".- ele disse. – O homem que estava procurando quando foi ao bar. Pode me dizer, eu não vou te julgar.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativo.

\- Ele era mesmo o meu chefe.- respondeu ela. – E não, ele não estava viajando comigo.

\- Eu procurei por você.- Sawyer disse. – No dia seguinte, eu voltei lá no estacionamento pra ver se você estava lá pegando o seu carro.

\- Sawyer...- ela disse observando que o rosto dele estava ficando pálido.

\- Eu tinha pedido pra você ficar...

Ana tocou a testa dele.

\- Você está ardendo em febre...- falou ela.

\- Eu queria te encontrar... – ele continuou dizendo, os olhos um pouco vidrados.

\- Sawyer, toma mais um pouco de água!- ela pediu, mas ele desmaiou de novo. Ela só teve tempo de segurar a cabeça dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer acordou horas depois quando já era noite. Estava tendo um pesadelo. Viu as paredes do avião se quebrando e a força do ar invadindo a cabine. Ele queria gritar, mas a máscara de emergência estava em sua boca e ele não conseguia.

Gritou em sua mente.

"Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh!"

\- Ei, Sawyer!- ele ouviu a voz de Ana-Lucia ao longe. – Você está bem, acorde!

Ele abriu os olhos e se deparou com ela encarando-o. Tinha uma das mãos em sua testa.

\- Sawyer!

Ele piscou várias vezes tentando se situar mais uma vez.

\- Acho que você teve uma espécie de concussão. Você me parece tão confuso. Do que você se lembra do acidente?

\- Eu estava preso em uma árvore.- ele respondeu. – A árvore era muito alta e eu tive que descer...- ele parou de falar por alguns segundos e então indagou a ela: - E você?

\- Eu estava trancada na cabine entre dois corpos.- ela respondeu. – Eu tinha que sair de lá antes que...

Sawyer segurou a mão dela.

\- Você encontrou algum sobrevivente?

\- Eu encontrei uma mulher agonizando.- Ana contou. – Ela morreu na minha frente.

Sem perceber ela começou a chorar se recordando de tudo o que acontecera do momento em que acordara na cabine até depois da morte da mulher quando percebera que estava completamente sozinha. Mas agora, Sawyer estava ali e ela sentiu-se emocional.

\- Estão todos mortos...- ela disse com um soluço.

Sawyer aproximou-se dela e a abraçou, dizendo: - Mas nós dois estamos vivos e vamos sair daqui juntos.

Ana-Lucia se aconchegou no abraço dele. Sawyer chorou também. Ele ainda se sentia muito confuso, talvez ela tivesse razão sobre ele ter tido uma concussão, mas sabia que a situação deles era muito complicada. No entanto, de uma forma muito louca e inexplicável naquele momento ele se sentiu feliz porque tinha encontrado a sua garota do Coquetel Bar quando pensara que nunca mais a veria novamente.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Naquela noite eles dormiram juntos, abraçados. Sentiam-se física e emocionalmente exaustos. Não tinham ideia quando e se o resgate chegaria para tirá-los daquela ilha. Mas naquela noite não se importaram com isso, depois de derramarem suas lágrimas de desespero, veio o alívio no conforto que encontraram na companhia um do outro.

Na manhã seguinte, Sawyer acordou primeiro. Sentia-se mais disposto e a dor de cabeça já não incomodava tanto. Ele viu que Ana-Lucia ainda dormia, abraçada ao corpo dele. Beijou-lhe a testa e afastou-a com cuidado para que pudesse se levantar.

Caminhou até o oceano e viu que os pedaços pertencentes à parte de trás do avião já estavam quase totalmente submersos. Além disso, havia alguns corpos boiando na beira da praia, outros estavam encalhados na areia. Um cheiro pútrido de sangue e corpos em estado de decomposição encheu-lhe as narinas. Sawyer fez uma carranca e se afastou da àgua, voltando para junto de Ana-Lucia.

Quando ele se levantara, ela inevitavelmente acordara e agora estava sentada embaixo da lona de sua pequena barraca, bebendo água de uma garrafa plástica.

\- Bom dia.- ele disse com um de seus sorrisos charmosos.

\- Bom dia.- Ana-Lucia respondeu também com um sorriso, colocando a garrafa de lado. – Como está se sentindo?

\- Melhor.- ele respondeu. – A dor de cabeça finalmente me deu uma trégua. E você?

Ela alongou os braços devagar até sentir os músculos doerem e disse:

\- Eu estou bem. O melhor que alguém poderia estar depois de um acidente de avião.

\- O que você acha que aconteceu?- ele indagou.

Ana-Lucia deu de ombros.

\- Não tenho a menor ideia.- ela respondeu. – Mas eu gostaria de saber.

\- Parece que somos os únicos sobreviventes.- Sawyer comentou.

\- Pelo menos da cauda do avião.- disse Ana-Lucia. – Desde o momento em que eu consegui sair de dentro da cabine, eu só consegui visualizar a cauda do avião. Eu tenho certeza que a parte da frente caiu em outro lugar.

\- Eu andei um bom pedaço dessa floresta depois que desci da árvore e não vi nem sinal do resto do avião.

\- Nós não sabemos o tamanho dessa ilha, então pode estar em qualquer lugar. Mas se o resgate chegar lá primeiro, eu espero que eles se lembram de procurar pela parte de trás do avião.

\- Enquanto o resgate não vem, o que vamos fazer?- perguntou Sawyer.

Ana-Lucia olhou ao redor deles e sugeriu:

\- Poderíamos fazer um sinal de SOS com pedras, acender grandes fogueiras à noite e rezar para que um avião nos veja ao passar.

\- Ou podemos ir atrás de água e comida.- disse ele. – Pelo que eu estou vendo, não temos muito mantimentos por aqui para sobreviver. Quando eu estava na floresta, vi um pequeno lago...

\- Sawyer, se nós sairmos daqui, um avião pode passar e não nos ver.

\- Pode demorar semanas até um avião passar, chica. Enquanto isso você acha que a gente deve torrar no sol e esperar o melhor acontecer?

Ana franziu o cenho.

\- E que outra escolha nós temos, cowboy?- ela retrucou. – O acidente aconteceu ontem, tenho certeza que devem estar procurando pela gente desde o momento em que o avião parou de se comunicar com a base.

Ele olhou para ela e viu a determinação e esperança em seu rosto. Ela realmente acreditava que o resgate chegaria logo, mas por alguma razão, ele não acreditava muito nisso.

\- Está bem, vamos esperar mais um ou dois dias. Mas te digo que se o resgate não vier, a gente vai ter que se cuidar.

Ana-Lucia assentiu. Dois dias se passaram e nada aconteceu. Mais três dias vieram e Ana-Lucia decidiu que era uma péssima ideia continuar ali perto da maré que subia mais e mais todos os dias. Os corpos que se decompunham na praia tinham atraído um grande números de animais querendo se alimentar das pobres carcaças humanas. Uma noite, enquanto eles dormiam um javali de pelo menos uns 90 quilos entrou na pequena tenda deles e quase os matou de susto. Sawyer ficou furioso com a invasão do animal e prometeu que iria atrás dele para se vingar. Ana se divertiu com a situação.

Eles acabaram preparando uma grande fogueira para queimar os corpos daqueles que não conseguiram sobreviver; mais quatro dias tinham se passado e nada de resgate. A água potável que eles tinham estava acabando e a comida na praia era muito escassa. Nenhum dos dois tinham ideia de como pescar e suas tentativas de conseguir pegar um peixe que por acaso estivesse vagando na beira da praia só serviu para deixá-los mais famintos. Sawyer então decidiu que teria de convencer Ana-Lucia a explorar outras partes da ilha. Não adiantava mais só ficar esperando pelo resgate. Por isso, quando ela saiu para caminhar na praia sozinha de manhã, como fazia todos os dias, ele resolveu se aventurar um pouco na floresta Tinha um plano em mente e esperava que fosse funcionar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde, quando Ana-Lucia retornou de sua caminhada, ela correu para a tenda, tentando sair logo debaixo do sol forte. Sentou-se embaixo do toldo e bebeu um pouco de água devagar. Estava se deliciando com o líquido reconfortante quando percebeu que Sawyer não estava por perto.

"Ele deve ter ido ao banheiro."- pensou.

Aproveitou que ele não estava ali e pegou um pouco de água para lavar-se. Tomava banho todos os dias no oceano, mas o sal deixava sua pele um pouco ressecada. Ela tinha encontrando umas flores perto das pedras e colheu algumas pétalas. Misturou algumas na água e usou para lavar-se onde mais precisava. Era terrível não poder se limpar da forma apropriada. Esperava que a injeção anticoncepcional que tinha tomado poucos meses antes de viajar para Sidney, continuasse evitando sua menstruação de vir. Não conseguia se imaginar passando por isso na ilha, ainda mais com Sawyer.

Desde que se encontraram na ilha nunca conversaram sobre o que acontecera entre eles em Sidney. Sawyer nunca dizia nada, ela também não perguntava. Chegou à conclusão de que o que acontecera entre eles tinha sido coisa de uma noite só e por conta da situação em que se encontravam seria idiotice falar sobre romance. Porém, de vez em quando ela se pegava olhando pra ele, para aqueles lindos olhos azuis que ele tinha. E o sorriso de covinhas, ah aquele sorriso era realmente incrível.

Quando a noite esfriava e eles se abraçavam para se aquecer, Sawyer se comportava como um perfeito cavalheiro e Ana percebeu que ficava ansiando para que ele não se comportasse tanto assim. No entanto, sentia-se culpada quando tinha esses pensamentos porque fazia apenas poucos dias que eles tinham queimado os corpos de todas aquelas pessoas que sucumbiram ao desastre de avião, portanto ela deveria estar ainda de luto ou coisa assim, mas a natureza era uma coisa estranha.

Por mais que todo o cenário ao redor deles fosse chocante e suas vidas pudessem estar desmoranando, pouco a pouco eles começavam a se acostumar com sua rotina de sobrevivência. O instinto os guiava, os impulsionava a continuar todos os dias.

\- Amor também pode ser instintivo.- disse Ana-Lucia consigo mesma, divertida.

Ela trocou sua calça jeans surrada e suja de areia por uma sainha preta que tinha encontrado nos destroços. Usou um cobertor embolado como travesseiro porque não conseguiu encontrar as almofadas do avião que tinham e resolveu tirar uma soneca enquanto esperava por Sawyer. Assim que ele chegasse poderiam repartir uma fruta para o almoço.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer sorriu diante de sua obra. Tinha dado um bom trabalho e ele mal tivera tempo de ir no lago se lavar quando terminou. Mas estava pronto. Tudo perfeito. Ele tinha construído uma tenda maior para eles, mais perto do lago, feita com troncos de bambu. Ele usara um machado que encontrara nos destroços para cortar os troncos. Ainda iria precisar da lona, mas poderiam colocar depois. Dentro da nova tenda ele tinha colocado as almofadas do avião e um cobertor.

Encontrara algumas mangas maduras no chão, lavou-as e cortou-as ao meio para que eles pudessem dividir. Tinha finalmente conseguido também pescar um peixe com uma lança de bambu que ele criara. Estava faminto, mas mais do que isso, estava ansioso para mostrar a Ana-Lucia o que tinha feito. Assara o peixe em uma pequena fogueira e enchera as garrafas plásticas com água potável. Certificou-se de que tudo estava do jeito que ele queria antes de ir buscá-la.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Começou a escurecer e Sawyer ainda não tinha voltado. Ana-Lucia estava preocupada, imaginando aonde ele poderia ter ido. Tinham tido aquela conversa sobre explorar a ilha e procurar outros sobreviventes várias vezes, mas ele sempre lhe prometera que se decidissem fazer isso, fariam juntos. Ela não esperava que ele fosse desaparecer assim.

Sem perceber, a raiva foi virando desespero e do desespero veio a tristeza e a realização de que se ele não voltasse, ela seria o único ser humano naquela ilha. O peito ardeu e lágrimas quentes deslizaram de seus olhos escuros.

Nesse momento, ela sentiu uma presença atrás de si. O estômago dela deu um nó de ansiedade e a pele inteira arrepiou-se ao ouvir a voz dele dizendo seu nome.

\- Ana.- Sawyer disse suavemente.

Ela se virou para ele. O rosto dela estava molhado de lágrimas.

\- Tava chorando?- ele perguntou, preocupado.

Ana limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e respondeu:

\- Claro que não! Por que eu estaria chorando?

Ele tentou tocar o rosto dela e Ana-Lucia afastou-se bruscamente.

\- Aonde você estava afinal?- ela indagou, zangada.

\- Eu estava fazendo uma coisa na floresta.- ele respondeu evasivo.

\- Eu pensei que explorações na floresta fossem ser comunicadas antes de acontecerem.

\- Como eu disse, foi só uma pequena exploração. Mas tem uma coisa que eu quero te mostrar.

\- O que?- ela perguntou, desconfiada.

\- Vem comigo.- ele pediu, estendendo a mão para ela.

Ana-Lucia aceitou a mão dele que a guiou para mais adiante na praia, em direção à floresta.

\- Sawyer, estamos indo muit longe.- ela disse antes que eles passassem pelas árvores.

\- Não estamos não.- falou ele. – Ainda dá pra ouvir o barulho da maré daqui.

\- Tem certeza?

Ele sorriu daquele jeito que ela adorava e então foi quando ela percebeu que ele estava limpo e com os cabelos penteados, parte deles presos pra cima com uma liga. O penteado o deixava ainda mais sexy.

\- Vem!- ele insistiu.

Ela hesitou.

Sawyer a surpreendeu pegando-a por baixo, pelas pernas e carregando-a no colo. Ela deu uma risadinha.

\- Homem, o que está fazendo?

\- Você vai ver.

Ele caminhou mais um pouco com ela ainda em seu colo; Ana-Lucia estava muito confortável junto ao peito musculoso dele para querer descer.

\- Chegamos!- ele anunciou colocando-a no chão.

Ana-Lucia ficou impressionada quando viu a tenda de bambu que ele tinha construído.

\- Gostou?- ele perguntou, orgulhoso de si mesmo. – Esta é a nossa nova residência. Vamos precisar trazer a lona pra cá e ainda tem alguns ajustes que eu quero fazer, mas eu pensei, a gente não sabe quando o resgate vai aparecer...

\- Isso é peixe assado?- ela indagou sentindo o cheiro bom da comida vindo de dentro da tenda.

\- Sim, eu mesmo pesquei.- Sawyer disse. – Pesquei e cozinhei pra você.

Ela se virou para ele, encarou-o nos olhos e perguntou:

\- Quer casar comigo?

Sawyer deu uma gargalhada. Ana-Lucia riu também. Eles riram juntos por alguns segundos até que de repente não estavam rindo mais. Olhavam-se profundamente. A lua estava providencialmente clara naquela noite. Os corações deles começaram a bater no mesmo ritmo. Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela primeiro que correspondeu ao movimento dele. Sawyer segurou delicadamente o queixo dela que, instintivamente ficou na ponta dos pés para que suas bocas se encontrassem. Ana-Lucia suspirou quando a língua macia dele tocou a sua. Naquele momento, não sentiu nenhuma culpa.

Continua...

Serão Ana-Lucia e Sawyer os únicos sobreviventes da ilha? Feedbacks, please!

Nota: Oi meninas, desculpem minha longa ausência. A vida pega a gente de um jeito que quando percebemos, nossos pequenos prazeres ficam para trás e eu amo escrever essas histórias para vocês. Estou feliz que consegui um tempinho para escrever. Ainda estou trabalhando em Marcas de um passado, tem muitos detalhes que precisam ser trabalhados nesse novo capítulo. Não posso dizer no momento qual a próxima fic que estarei atualizando, mas quero postar o mais breve que puder.

Ah, sim, eu consegui assistir Widows novamente, então atendendo à pedidos comecei a trabalhar no plot de uma história baseada no filme, mas focada em Linda, a personagem de Michelle Rodriguez. Estou ansiosa para começar um postar. :)


End file.
